Colds and Crushes
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Summer and the other band members go to a party hosted by some record label execs. She's sick and collapses, and guess who nurses her back to health? None other than Freddy Jones. Fluffy, Read and Review!


_This kind of popped out at me and then morphed into something totally different than what it was intended to be. Ah well, I like how it turned out. Enjoy._

_... ... ..._

The _click click _of her own shoes was driving her insane.

Summer hadn't even wanted to go to this party. She hadn't felt good that morning, and surely by tomorrow she'd have a full blown cold. Her head throbbed in time with her stiletto's incessant clacking and the music's heavy bass as she glanced around the crowd looking for familiar faces.

And there he was, looking all kinds of crazy under the flashing lights that had a moment ago made Summer's head spin.

His blonde hair was tousled to perfection, and even from a distance she could see Freddy's eyes sparkle as he laughed at a joke Zack was telling him.

Summer sighed and all of a sudden felt someone standing beside her.

"Are you still sighing over him?" Katie murmured, stealing Summer's drink and taking a sip.

"Yes," Summer replied, grabbing her drink back, "You have your man, and I think it's my turn. Don't I deserve to have a little fun?"

"I'm sick you know," She added, "You might not want to drink that."

Katie waved off Summer's sick claim and smiled at the drummer and the guitarist as they talked with some of the record label executives that had thrown the party for all of the city's hottest bands.

Katie and Zack had gotten together at the band's _Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/I Hate the Holidays and They're So Not Rock and Roll Party_ a few months ago and were going strong. Summer had been crushing majorly on Freddy since senior year, two and a half years ago.

"Tonight's the night," Summer said turning to her best friend, "I just know it."

"What is in that thing?" Katie said, pointing to Summer's cocktail, "You must be drunk to be this confident in yourself."

"Ha-ha," Summer laughed sarcastically, she then added seriously, "I'm just fed up with him not knowing how I feel."

Katie smiled at Summer and gave her a hug. The two walked arm and arm toward the guys and joined their conversation. They all laughed and talked until Zack offered Katie a dance. The couple left but Summer and Freddy continued to talk.

If Summer's head had been throbbing before, it certainly was by then. The DJ had started an extremely loud song, complete with screamo and gutteral vocals. The world started to spin in an unpleasant way, and just as Summer was about to tell Freddy that she was practically in love with him, the band manager collapsed.

… … …

Summer woke with a pounding headache. She felt something soft touch her cheek and she opened her eyes slowly to reveal none other than Freddy Jones.

"Freddy?" Summer whispered groggily.

The drummer just smiled and continued to stroke Summer's cheek with warm fingers.

"What happened?" Summer murmured, attempting to sit up.

Freddy pushed her gently back down and replied, "We were just talking and all of a sudden you just kind of conked out. Katie and Zack and I all took you home and Katie explained how you weren't feeling good. Sum, why'd you go to that party when knew you weren't feeling good?"

"Well," Summer said slowly, "It was an important party. I didn't want to go, but as band manager it's important for me to go to events sponsored by our business partners. And I wanted to see you."

_Wait? Did she just say that?_

Freddy smiled. _Oh crap, she did just say that._

"You wanted to see me?" Freddy questioned, eyes sparkling with mischief, but something smoldering just beneath the surface.

Summer nodded meekly.

"I was worried about you, you know," Freddy said quietly, grabbing hold of Summer's hand, "I was scared that you were really sick," he whispered, all traces of mischief gone.

Summer squeezed his hand and smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Freddy nodded, staring into her chocolate eyes.

"I really like you Freddy Jones," Summer whispered, staring at their hands intertwined.

She looked up into Freddy's smiling face and giggled.

"I really really like you Summer Hathaway."

And with that Freddy bent down to capture her lips in his, but looked confused when Summer pushed him away.

"I don't want to get you sick. You are after all my boyfriend, and I need to look out for your health," Summer said, her eyes smiling.

"Oh," Freddy said, lying down next to Summer to wrap his arms around her, "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Summer looked up at him, "Don't you want to be?"

"Since junior year," He whispered, burying his face into her hair.

… … …

Several days later Freddy was almost thrown to the ground when a certain short brunette by the name of Summer Hathaway attacked him in the parking lot of her apartment complex.

"I'm feeling better," She whispered, running her hands through his hair as she stared into his eyes.

"Well," Freddy said smirking, "It was all that soup I brought you. And all that cuddling."

Summer nodded, laughing. She looked up at him then with an intense look in her eyes.

Then, their lips were suddenly on each other, softly at first, but then the kiss exploded.

Freddy wrapped his arms protectively around Summer's tiny frame as she tugged on his hair. He deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She sighed into his warm mouth and he groaned lowly.

The two broke apart after their brains practically screamed for air and the couple smiled at each other.

"Come on," Summer said, "I've been cooped up inside for almost a week, and I need adventure."

"You sure you're up for it?" Freddy questioned, eyeing his girlfriend with concern.

Summer nodded.

"If not, I'll always have you to take care of me."

"You got that right."

"I'm the smart one, remember?"

"Ouch, that hurt Hathaway."

"Try to keep up Jones."

And with that the two were off on the first of many adventures.

_... ... ..._

_Well? Did you like it? This fic-dom needs more Summer/Freddy fics. Drop a review if ya please!_


End file.
